panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Indo-Iranian Swadesh lists (extended)
Tip: If you don't have your keyboard set up to enter the scripts directly, below the save page button there is a pull down menu of different scripts including Arabic and Devanagari to allow including the script forms directly. The entry should be titled with the name in the proper script, but include the transliteration also. See also Indo-Iranian Swadesh lists for a shorter list that also includes Pashto, Kurdish, Sanskrit and Punjabi. A special thanks to the Languages of Los Angeles project for providing a base on which to add the above words for Farsi. # English Farsi/Persian Hindi Bengali Romani Tajik [[]] [[]] [[]] 1 I man من मैं maĩ আমি ami me ман [[]] [[]] [[]] 2 you to تو तू, तुम, आप tū, tum, āp তুই, তুমি, আপনি tui, tumi, apni tu ту [[]] [[]] [[]] 3 he u او वह vo সে she voj вай [[]] [[]] [[]] 4 we må ما हम ham আমরা amra ame мо [[]] [[]] [[]] 5 you shomå شما तुम tum তোরা, তোমরা, আপনারা tora, tomra, apnara tume шумо [[]] [[]] [[]] 6 they ishån ایشان वे vē তারা tara von онҳо [[]] [[]] [[]] 7 this in این यह ye এ e kado ин [[]] [[]] [[]] 8 that ån آن वह vo ও o kodo он [[]] [[]] [[]] 9 here injå اینجا यहाँ yahā̃ এখান ekhan kathe инҷо [[]] [[]] [[]] 10 there ånjå آنجا, unjå वहाँ vahā̃ ওখান okhan kothe онҷо [[]] [[]] [[]] 11 who ki کی कौन kaun কে ke kon кӣ [[]] [[]] [[]] 12 what chi چی क्या kyā কী ki so чӣ [[]] [[]] [[]] 13 where kojå کجا किधर, कहाँ kidhar, kahān কোথায়, কৈ kothae, koi kaj куҷо [[]] [[]] [[]] 14 when key کی कब kab কখন/কবে kôkhon/kôbe kana кай [[]] [[]] [[]] 15 how chetor چطور कैसा kaisā কেমন/কেমনে kêmon/kêmne sar чӣ тавр [[]] [[]] [[]] 16 not na نه नहीं nahī̃ না/নি/নেই na/ni/nei na не [[]] [[]] [[]] 17 all hame همه सब/सारा sab/sārā সব/সারা shôb/shara sa ҳама [[]] [[]] [[]] 18 many ziåd زیاد/chandin چندین बहुत/ज़्यादा bahut/zyādā বহু/অনেক bohu/ônek but бисёр [[]] [[]] [[]] 19 some barkhi برخی कुछ kuch কিছু kichhu unyi бархе [[]] [[]] [[]] 20 few andak اندک थोड़ा thorā অল্প ôlpo cerra андак [[]] [[]] [[]] 21 other digar دیگر दूसरा dūsrā অন্য onno kaver дигар [[]] [[]] [[]] 22 one yek یک एक ēk এক êk jekh як [[]] [[]] [[]] 23 two do دو दो dō দুই dui duj ду [[]] [[]] [[]] 24 three se سه तीन tīn তিন tin trin се [[]] [[]] [[]] 25 four chåhår چهار चार chār চার char shtar чаҳор [[]] [[]] [[]] 26 five panj پنج पाँच pā̃ch পাঁচ pãch panzh панҷ [[]] [[]] [[]] 27 big bozorg بزرگ बड़ा barā বড় bôro baro бузург [[]] [[]] [[]] 28 long bolandبلند लम्बा lambā লম্বা lômba lungo дароз [[]] [[]] [[]] 29 wide pahnپهن चौड़ा chau.Daa চওরা chôora bulyho васеъ [[]] [[]] [[]] 30 thick koloft کلفت [[]] মোটা mota thulo ғафс [[]] [[]] [[]] 31 heavy sangin سنگین भारी bhārī ভারী bhari pharo вазнин [[]] [[]] [[]] 32 small kuchak کوچک छोटा chhotā ছোট chhoto cino хурд [[]] [[]] [[]] 33 short kutåh کوتاه [[]] বেঠে bethe skurto кӯтоҳ [[]] [[]] [[]] 34 narrow tang تنگ [[]] চিপা chipa tang танг [[]] [[]] [[]] 35 thin nåzok نازک [[]] পাতলা patla sano нозук [[]] [[]] [[]] 36 woman zan زن औरत aurat মহিলা mohila zhulyi зан [[]] [[]] [[]] 37 man mard مرد आदमी, मर्द ādmī, mard পুরুষ purush mursh мард [[]] [[]] [[]] 38 person nafar نفر/kas کس/ensånانسان मनुष्य manushya মানুষ/লোক manush/lok manush нафар [[]] [[]] [[]] 39 child bachche بچه बच्चा bachcha বাচ্চা bachcha shavoro бача [[]] [[]] [[]] 40 wife zan زن पत्नी/बीवी patnī/bīvī বউ bou romnyi зан [[]] [[]] [[]] 41 husband شوهر showhar पती patī জামাই jamai rom шавҳар [[]] [[]] [[]] 42 mother mådar مادر माता mātā মা/আম্মা ma/amma dej модар [[]] [[]] [[]] 43 father pedar پدر पिता pitā বাবা/আব্বা baba/abba dad падар [[]] [[]] [[]] 44 animal jånvar جانور जानवर jānvar জন্তু jontu pedo ҷонвар [[]] [[]] [[]] 45 fish måhi ماهی मछ्ली machhlī মাছ machh masho моҳӣ [[]] [[]] [[]] 46 bird parande پرنده पक्षी/चिड़िया pakshi/chidiya পাখি pakhi chiriklyi парранда [[]] [[]] [[]] 47 dog sag سگ कुत्ता kuttā কুকুর kukur zhukel саг [[]] [[]] [[]] 48 louse shepesh شپش जूँ jū̃ উঁকুন ukun zhuv шапиш [[]] [[]] [[]] 49 snake mår مار साँप sā̃p সাপ shap sap мор [[]] [[]] [[]] 50 worm kerm کرم कीड़ा kīṛā কৃমি krimi kermo кирм [[]] [[]] [[]] 51 tree derakht درخت पेड़ ped গাছ gachh kasht дарахт [[]] [[]] [[]] 52 forest jangal جنگل वन van বন bôn vesh ҷангал [[]] [[]] [[]] 53 stick chomågh چماق लकड़ी lakaṛī লাঠি lathi kopal чомоқ [[]] [[]] [[]] 54 fruit mive میوه फल phal ফল fôl frukto мева [[]] [[]] [[]] 55 seed dåne دانه/tokhm تخم बीज bīj বিচি bichi sumburo тухм [[]] [[]] [[]] 56 leaf barg برگ पत्ती patti পাতা pata patrin барг [[]] [[]] [[]] 57 root rishe ریشه जड़ jad শিকর shikôr rikita реша [[]] [[]] [[]] 58 bark puste derakht پوست درخت छाल chāl ছাল chhal korca пӯсти дарахт [[]] [[]] [[]] 59 flower gol گل फूल phūl ফুল ful luludyi гул [[]] [[]] [[]] 60 grass alaf علف घास ghās গাস ghash char алаф [[]] [[]] [[]] 61 rope tanåb طناب डोरी ḍōrī দড়ী dori shelo таноб [[]] [[]] [[]] 62 skin pust پوست छाल chhāl চামরা chamra morchi пӯст [[]] [[]] [[]] 63 meat gusht گوشت मांस mā̃s মাংস/গোশ্ত mangsho/goshto mas гӯшт [[]] [[]] [[]] 64 blood khun خون रक्त, ख़ून, लहू rakt, khūn, lahū রক্ত rôkto rat хун [[]] [[]] [[]] 65 bone ostekhån استخوان हड्डी haddi হাড়ী hari kokalo устухон [[]] [[]] [[]] 66 fat (n.) roghan روغن, charbi چربی वसा vasā চর্বি chorbi thulo равған [[]] [[]] [[]] 67 egg tokhm تخم अंडा andā ডিম dim anro тухм [[]] [[]] [[]] 68 horn shåkh شاخ सींग sī̃g শিং shing shing шох [[]] [[]] [[]] 69 tail dom دم पूँछ pū̃ch লেজ lej pori дум [[]] [[]] [[]] 70 feather par پر पंख/पर pãkh/par পর pôr por пар [[]] [[]] [[]] 71 hair mu مو बाल/केश bāl/kesh চুল chul bal мӯ [[]] [[]] [[]] 72 head sar سر सर sar মাথা matha shero сар [[]] [[]] [[]] 73 ear gush گوش कान kān কান kān kan гӯш [[]] [[]] [[]] 74 eye cheshm چشم आँख ā̃kh চোখ chokh jakh чашм [[]] [[]] [[]] 75 nose damåq دماغ/bini بینی नाक nāk নাক nak nakh [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 76 mouth dahan دهن मूँह/मुख mū̃h/mukh মুখ mukh muj даҳон [[]] [[]] [[]] 77 tooth dandån دندان दाँत dãt দাঁত dãt dand дандон [[]] [[]] [[]] 78 tongue zabån زبان जीभ jībh ; জীভ/জিহবা jibh/jibba shib забон [[]] [[]] [[]] 79 fingernail nåkhun नाखून nākhūn নখ nôkh vundya нохун [[]] [[]] [[]] 80 foot på پا पैर pair পা pa punro по [[]] [[]] [[]] 81 leg leng لنگ पांव pā̃v পা pa fujeri линг [[]] [[]] [[]] 82 knee zånu زانو घुटना ghutnā হাঁটু hãtu chang зону [[]] [[]] [[]] 83 hand dast دست हाथ hāth হাত hat vast даст [[]] [[]] [[]] 84 wing bål पंख pãkh পাখা pakha phak бол [[]] [[]] [[]] 85 belly shekam पेट pet পেট pet per шикам [[]] [[]] [[]] 86 guts روده अंतड़ी antaṛī ভুড়ী bhuri porra рӯда [[]] [[]] [[]] 87 neck gardan गला galā গলা gôla korr гардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 88 back posht, pas पीठ pīTh পীঠ pith dumo пушт [[]] [[]] [[]] 89 breast pestån छाती/सीना chhātī/sīnā বুক buk chuchi сина [[]] [[]] [[]] 90 heart ghalb दिल dil [[]] jilo дил [[]] [[]] [[]] 91 liver jegar कलेजा kalejā কলজে kolje buko ҷигар [[]] [[]] [[]] 92 drink nushidan पीना pīnā পান pan pijel нӯшидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 93 eat khordan खाना khānā খা- kha- xal хӯрдан [[]] [[]] [[]] 94 bite gazidan काटना kāTnā কামড়- kamr- dindalel газидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 95 suck makidan चूसना cūsanā চোষ- chosh- chuchi pel макидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 96 spit deshne थूकना thūkanā ছ্যাপ/থুথু sêp/thuthu shungardel туф кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 97 vomit قی کردن [[]] বমি bomi shandel қай кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 98 blow vazidan [[]] ফুঁ fu phurdel вазидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 99 breathe dam zadan [[]] sas নিঃশাস nishshash shanshel нафас кашидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 100 laugh khandidan asna হাস- hash- assal хандидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 101 see didan देखना dekhnā দেখ- dêkh- dikhel дидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 102 hear shenidan सुनना sunna শোন- shon- ashunel шунидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 103 know dånestan जानना jānnā জান- jan- zhanel донистан [[]] [[]] [[]] 104 think andishidan सोचना sochnā চিন্তা chinta gindil андешидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 105 smell buedan [[]] শোঙ- shong- sungal бӯидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 106 fear tarsidan [[]] ভয়/ডর bhôe/dôr daral тарсидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 107 sleep khåbidan सोना sonā ঘুম ghum sovel хобидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 108 live zistan जीना, रहना jīnā, rêhnā বাঁচ- bãch- zhuvel зистан [[]] [[]] [[]] 109 die mordan मरना marnā মর- môr- merel мурдан [[]] [[]] [[]] 110 kill koshtan मारना mārnā , মার-, মেরে ফেল- mar-, merefêl- mudarel куштан [[]] [[]] [[]] 111 fight jangidan [[]] মারামারি maramari marel ҷангидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 112 hunt shekår kardan [[]] সীকার shikar mudarel шикор кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 113 hit zadan मारना mārnā মার- mar- chalavel задан [[]] [[]] [[]] 114 cut boridan काटना kāTnā কাট- kat- shinel буридан [[]] [[]] [[]] 115 split shekåftan [[]] ভাগ bhag pharravel ҷудо кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 116 stab zakhm zadan [[]] [[]] pusavel захм задан [[]] [[]] [[]] 117 scratch kharåshidan [[]] খামচা- khamcha- (v) xarundel харошидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 118 dig hafr kardan [[]] খোড়- khor- hunavel ҳафр задан [[]] [[]] [[]] 119 swim shenå kardan तैरना tairnā সাঁতরা- shãtra- plemel шино кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 120 fly(v.) paridan उड़ना udna ওড়- or- ural паридан [[]] [[]] [[]] 121 walk råh raftan चलना/टहलना chalnā/Têhêlnā হাঁট- hãt- phirel роҳ рафтан [[]] [[]] [[]] 122 come åmadan आना ānā আস- ash- avel омадан [[]] [[]] [[]] 123 lie khåbidan/deråz kishidan लेटना leTnā শো- sho- pashlyol хобидан/дароз кашидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 124 sit neshastan बैठना baithna বস- bôsh- beshel нишастан [[]] [[]] [[]] 125 stand istådan/på shodan खड़ा होना khada hona দাঁড়া- dãra- tordyol истодан [[]] [[]] [[]] 126 turn gardidan [[]] ঘোর- ghor- boldel гардидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 127 fall oftådan [[]] পর- pôr- perel афтидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 128 give dådan देना denā দে- dê- del додан [[]] [[]] [[]] 129 hold negah dashtan [[]] ধর- dhôr- xutyilel нигоҳ доштан [[]] [[]] [[]] 130 squeeze feshordan [[]] চেপ- chep- kikidel фишурдан [[]] [[]] [[]] 131 rub sudan [[]] ঘোস- ghosh- morel молидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 132 wash shostan [[]] ধো- dho- thovel шустан [[]] [[]] [[]] 133 wipe zedudan [[]] মোছ- mochh- khosel пок кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 134 pull keshidan [[]] টান- tan- cirdel кашидан [[]] [[]] [[]] 135 push feshar dådan [[]] ঠেল- thêl- pizdel фишор додан [[]] [[]] [[]] 136 throw part kardan [[]] ওড়া- ora- shudel андохтан [[]] [[]] [[]] 137 tie gereh zadan [[]] বাঁধ- bãdh- phandel гиреҳ задан [[]] [[]] [[]] 138 sew dukhtan [[]] সেলাই shelai suvel дӯхтан [[]] [[]] [[]] 139 count shomardan [[]] গোন- gon- ginavel шумурдан [[]] [[]] [[]] 140 say goftan कहना/बोलना kêhnā/bolnā বল- bôl- phenel гуфтан [[]] [[]] [[]] 141 sing khåndan गाना gānā গা- ga- gilyabel хондан [[]] [[]] [[]] 142 play båzi kardan [[]] kelna খেল- khêl- khelel бозӣ кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 143 float ایستادن [[]] ভাষ- bhash- urnel истодан [[]] [[]] [[]] 144 flow [[]] [[]] ব- bô- shordyol шӯридан [[]] [[]] [[]] 145 freeze yakh zadan [[]] জম- jôm- pahosajvel ях шудан [[]] [[]] [[]] 146 swell [[]] [[]] ফোল- fol- shulyol бод кардан [[]] [[]] [[]] 147 sun khorshid सूरज sūraj সূর্য shurjo kham офтоб [[]] [[]] [[]] 148 moon måh चांद chãd চাঁদ chãd shon моҳ [[]] [[]] [[]] 149 star setåre तारा tārā তারা tara cherhaj ситора [[]] [[]] [[]] 150 water åb पानी pānī পানি, জল pani, jôl paji об [[]] [[]] [[]] 151 rain bårån बारिश bāriʃ বৃষ্টি brishti brishind борон [[]] [[]] [[]] 152 river rudkhåne नदी nadī নদী nodi len дарё [[]] [[]] [[]] 153 lake daryåche झील jhīl পুকুর pukur baro paji кӯл [[]] [[]] [[]] 154 sea daryå समुद्र samudra সমুদ্র shomudro marja baro paji баҳр [[]] [[]] [[]] 155 salt namak नमक namak নুন/লবন nun/lôbon lon намак [[]] [[]] [[]] 156 stone sang पत्थर patthar পাথর pathor barr санг [[]] [[]] [[]] 157 sand måse रेत, बालू ret, bālū বালি bali kishaj рег [[]] [[]] [[]] 158 dust gard o khåk मिट्टी mittī ধুলো dhulo praho чанг [[]] [[]] [[]] 159 earth zamin भूमि/ज़मीन bhūmi/zamīn মাটি mati phuv замин [[]] [[]] [[]] 160 cloud abr बादल bādal মেঘ megh noro абр [[]] [[]] [[]] 161 fog meh कोहरा kohrā কুয়াশা kuasha muglya тира [[]] [[]] [[]] 162 sky åsemån आकाश ākāsh আকাশ akash cheri осмон [[]] [[]] [[]] 163 wind båd हवा havā বাতাস batash balval шамол [[]] [[]] [[]] 164 snow barf बरफ़ baraf বরফ bôrof jiv барф [[]] [[]] [[]] 165 ice yakh बरफ़ baraf বরফ bôrof paho ях [[]] [[]] [[]] 166 smoke dud धुंआ dhũā ধুঁয়ো dhũo thuv дуд [[]] [[]] [[]] 167 fire åtash, âzar आग, अग्नि āg, agni আগুন agun jag оташ [[]] [[]] [[]] 168 ashes khåkestar राख rākh ছাই chhai ushara хокистар [[]] [[]] [[]] 169 burn sukhtan (intr) suzåndan (tr) जलना jalanā (intr) जलाना jalānā (tr) পোরা/জলা pora/jôla (intr) পোরানো/জালানো porano/jalano (tr) phabol сӯхтан [[]] [[]] [[]] 170 road råh/råh/khiåbån सड़क, मार्ग sadak, mārg पथ, रास्ता path, rāstā রাস্তা/পথ rasta/pôth drom роҳ [[]] [[]] [[]] 171 mountain kuh पहाड़ pahād পাহার pahar plaj кӯҳ [[]] [[]] [[]] 172 red ghermez, sorkh लाल lāl লাল lal lolo сурх [[]] [[]] [[]] 173 green sabz हरा harā সবুজ shobuj zeleno сабз [[]] [[]] [[]] 174 yellow zard पीला pīlā হলুদ holud galbeno зард [[]] [[]] [[]] 175 white sefid सफ़ेद safed সাদা shada parno сафед [[]] [[]] [[]] 176 black siåh काला kālā কালো kalo kalo сиёҳ [[]] [[]] [[]] 177 night shab रात rāt রাত্র/রাত ratro/rat ratyi шаб [[]] [[]] [[]] 178 day ruz दिन din দিন din dyes рӯз [[]] [[]] [[]] 179 year sål साल sāl বছর bôchhor bersh сол [[]] [[]] [[]] 180 warm garm गरम garam গরম gôrom tato гарм [[]] [[]] [[]] 181 cold sard ठन्डा ʈʰanɖā ঠাণ্ডা thanda shudro сард [[]] [[]] [[]] 182 full por पूरा pūrā ভরা bhôra pherdo пур [[]] [[]] [[]] 183 new now नया nayā নতুন notun nyevo нав [[]] [[]] [[]] 184 old kohne पुराना purānā পুরানো purano phurano кӯҳна [[]] [[]] [[]] 185 good khub अच्छा achchhā ভালো bhalo lasho хуб [[]] [[]] [[]] 186 bad bad ख़राब/बुरा xarāb/burā খারাপ kharap nasul бад [[]] [[]] [[]] 187 rotten puside [[]] পচা pôcha kerno пӯсида [[]] [[]] [[]] 188 dirty cherkin मैला/गन्दा mailā/gandā ময়লা môela melalo чиркин [[]] [[]] [[]] 189 straight råst सीधा sīdhā সোজা shoja vorta рост [[]] [[]] [[]] 190 round gerd गोल gōl গোল gol oblo гирд [[]] [[]] [[]] 191 sharp tiz [[]] চোক্ষা chokkha kucime тез [[]] [[]] [[]] 192 dull kond [[]] [[]] bikucime кунд [[]] [[]] [[]] 193 smooth hamvår [[]] [[]] samtalo ҳамвор [[]] [[]] [[]] 194 wet tar गीला, ओदा gīlā, ōdā ভেজা bheja kindyilo тар [[]] [[]] [[]] 195 dry khoshk सूखा sūkhā শুকনা shukna shuko хушк [[]] [[]] [[]] 196 correct dorost ठीक Thīk ঠিক thik uchito дуруст [[]] [[]] [[]] 197 near nazdic के पास ke pās কাছে kachhe pashe наздик [[]] [[]] [[]] 198 far dur दूर dūr দূর dur dur дур [[]] [[]] [[]] 199 right råst दाया dāyā ডান dan chacho рост [[]] [[]] [[]] 200 left chap बायां bāyā বাঁ bã stungo чап [[]] [[]] [[]] 201 at dar पर/में/से par/mẽ/se -এ -e kaj дар [[]] [[]] [[]] 202 in [[]] में mẽ -এ -e ando дар [[]] [[]] [[]] 203 with bå से se -র সাথে/সঙ্গে -r shathe/shôngge -ca бо [[]] [[]] [[]] 204 and va और aur আর/ও/এবং ar/o/ebong thaj ва [[]] [[]] [[]] 205 if agar अगर agar যদি jodi te агар [[]] [[]] [[]] 206 because zirå क्योंकि kyõnki কারণ karon ke зеро [[]] [[]] [[]] 207 name nåm, esm नाम nām নাম nam anav ном [[]] [[]] [[]] Indo-Iranian2